i want
by XXStarfireXXRobinXX
Summary: a fluffy one shot about finally getting what you want. rob star! review!


Starfire slept in her room. She tossed and turned in her purple circular bed. Today was her day of birth. She kept it a secret from her friends because on Tamaran it is not custom to celebrate birthdays regardless if you are in the royal family or not, birthdays just didn't matter to her people.

She had always wanted to celebrate birthdays and knew they were custom on earth but she didn't know how to handle this type of thing. She loved parties but she didn't know how a birthday party should go. Sure they threw one for Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg, and Raven but they never threw her one. She always wondered why that was but she figured it would be rude to ask that.

They had never given her gifts for the day of birth. She knew they weren't sure what to get her or even about her customs. She did wish they would share their customs with her. She felt left out and wanted to par take in the glorious festivities that come with parties. Cake, friends, and the dancing. They were very joyful and exciting.

Robin wasn't very happy about his party. He walked in to the common room expecting to be watching a movie and instead titans east was there with titans west along with kid flash and Jinx. He warmed up towards the end of the party talking to people and eating something. He spent most of the party scowling at the walls and occasionally a titan who was stupid enough to talk to him.

Beast Boy loved his party. He danced, mingled, and ate. He loved having his friends there and being able to see everyone. Things were great. Raven even enjoyed herself at the party. Starfire had tried to grasp the concept of birthday parties but much like all earth customs they were way to confusing.

Cyborg loved his party as well. Bee came as well as all titans east and kid flash. Jinx did not come. No one missed her though. When Cyborg was with Bee and Jinx saw them together things got ugly and by ugly things mysteriously broke or the two would trip and fall randomly. Jinx was a very jealous person.

Raven wasn't a very big party person. She did like her party though. The party they threw her was when the whole curse thing was hovering over her. That was the last party and it was only titans west. The team knew that she wouldn't want any big party so they kept it simple and she couldn't have been happier.

Starfire wasn't sure if she wanted a party. She didn't know how to be the 'birthday girl'. She wasn't sure what was custom and what was just plain 'freaky'.

"Starfire! Come down here!" Robin yelled.

Robin her best friend. Robin her crush. Well maybe it was more than a crush. She felt like she loved him, but then again she wasn't even sure what love was. They didn't have that on Tamaran. But she did know she had the 'feelings' for him. Her fingers tingled whenever he was near, her breath hitched, and her heart beats fast. She really liked Robin but she knew he'd never feel the same.

Starfire stured at the sound of his voice. His voice.

"Coming Robin!" she said groggily. She walked over to her vanity and brushed her hair. She applied a small amount of purple eye shadow. She just recently learned the wonders of makeup.

Star flew over to her closet and picked out one of her many uniforms and flew down the hall to the common room. She didn't understand what they wanted waking her up this early at eight if there wasn't an emergency.

Starfire let the door to the common room slide open and she gasped. There were bright streamers everywhere with purple balloons hanging up on the ceiling, a small pile of presents, and a huge banner that said happy birthday Starfire!

Starfire smiled tears coming to her eyes. This was her birthday party and she realized right then and there how much she wanted a birthday party.

They did everything from dancing, playing games, and doing stupid pranks to opening presents, and eating cake. Starfire was pretty disappointed that she had never a birthday party before. Today was just glorious she thought to herself.

She sat on the couch watching the lorax her friends watched it with her because it was after all her birthday.

It began to get late and one by one each titan began to leave and go back to their rooms.

Then it was only Starfire and Robin.

"So did you like this?" Robin asked feeling nervous all of a sudden. He realized they were sitting very close together.

"Oh Robin I did! Thank you! The lights, decorations, and music was most delightful! And I got most of what I wanted." She said shyly looking up at the boy wonder.

"Ah I felt the same way there's only one person who could've given me what I wanted." Robin said lifting his eye brows a little bit.

"Oh Robin I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted for your day of birth." She said. She felt bed because she wanted Robin to have everything he wanted she thought he deserved it.

"What did you want?" she asked shyly. When it came to Robin she was shy and sometimes couldn't handle what came out of her mouth.

"You." He said. He leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. Starfire sat there in shock then realized he was kissing her. She began to kiss back but right when things started to get good he pulled away.

"Well I got what I wanted. What did you want Star?" he asked looking into her shinning eyes with passion and love for this beautiful red head.

"You Robin. I wanted you." She pulls him back to her and captures his lips in a steamy kiss. For once in their lives they weren't heroes…but just regular kids getting what they wanted for the first time in a long time.

**Hey! Well this was written on my birthday (August 2oth) for my birthday. I thought this was cute and wanted to share it with you guys. So review and check out my other one shots and stories! Love you all!**


End file.
